


Who Needs a Closet?

by DefinitelyHuman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyHuman
Summary: Kara and Cat attend National City’s Pride parade for the first time.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	Who Needs a Closet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/gifts).



"Kara, are you almost ready?"

In a strange twist from their usual, Cat is ready to go before Kara, and Cat isn't sure why. Even without super speed to help, Kara is usually habitually early for everything. She manages their schedule like, well, like the best assistant Cat ever had. And despite leaving the roles of boss and employee behind long ago, bits of that dynamic still occasionally shine through.

Cat's very careful to keep her slips small. An occasional executive decision on dinner will get past her, but she never lets herself assume Kara is okay with bigger plans. Anything major is discussed and planned carefully. They've relaxed some during the last few months as their relationship grows, but Cat's ruined too many relationships to relax completely.

"I'm almost ready!"

Kara's voice is also strangely flat, and Cat wonders if she'd missed some sign, somewhere. If she'd overlooked some hesitation in favor of her own excitement. But nothing comes to mind, and that's just unacceptable. Cat Grant doesn't miss things, she's the sharpest investigative reporter in National City. (At least, that's what she insists. There are at least a dozen current journalists in the city that could probably put her to shame, but a big part of a reputation is your attitude. So, Cat is the best reporter in the city, and that's all there is to it.)

Heading back down the hall to check on Kara, Cat decides that she's going to watch carefully for any hints now. Something is wrong, even if she doesn't know what, and it's affecting Kara. That makes it unacceptable.

"Darling, you aren't dressed yet," Cat says as she enters her bedroom, taking in the sight of a still towel-clad Kara sitting on the edge of the bed. "I do love the outfit choice, but are you sure it's the best one for the parade?"

Kara chuckles, but it's a faint shadow of her normal exuberant laugh. Something is definitely bothering her.

"Are we really sure that the Pride parade is the best place to announce our relationship?"

Ah, there it is. They'd discussed the best way to get the news out there, now that Alex and J'onn had what they felt was a foolproof way to keep suspicion off of Kara in regards to Supergirl. And at the time, most of the worry was whether the charade would be enough. Not whether Pride was the right choice.

Cat thinks it is, for several reasons. But this is one of those things she'd promised would never be an executive decision. This affects their entire relationship, which means it's something they need to discuss and decide together. "I think it's a good choice, yes. Do you not think so?"

Kara shrugs, patting the bed next to her for Cat to sit. She does, but not without a moment of hesitation and a thought for their timing. Sitting so close to a nearly naked Kara is definitely a test of wills, and Cat never fights too hard on tests that involve Kara and an absence of clothing.

But with Kara so distracted, it isn't the time for that, so Cat settles for the slight thrill she still gets from being so close to her girlfriend. There'd been a time, an unfortunately long time, that such a situation felt completely out of reach. And yet, here they are.

Turning slightly to face Kara, Cat waits for her answer. It's clear Kara has to gather her thoughts, and Cat isn't going to rush her. Timing be damned, she's Cat Grant. The parade will wait long enough for them to have this conversation.

"I think it's a great place, and a good idea. But what if the press gets the wrong idea? What if they call this a publicity stunt?"

Kara sounds more worried than Cat realized, and not without good reason. It is a concern, and one Cat considered.

"They probably will, at least some of them. You know how it looks as well as I do. Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, a household name in every city with taste. Going to Pride and hanging off of a much younger reporter, one who is stunningly good looking and used to work for her. Of course they won't take us seriously at first."

Kara looks ready to argue, but Cat holds up a hand for her to wait. There's more to her point than that, and she needs to get it out before Kara completely changes her mind. "But it's not only about the press. They'd say something similar no matter where we decide to make our first appearance together. The parade lets them say we're pandering to a new demographic, but the rest of the story would be the same. But what does matter is how everyone else reacts. You're well known in National City yourself, and you know you've become a role model for the younger generations. You champion alien rights, you expose corrupt regimes, you're a beacon for good in an entirely different way than you are when you're in the cape. And if that Kara Danvers comes out at a Pride parade, somewhere people can see for themselves, it will help so many people there. So many young adults who are struggling and need a role model they can look up to."

Kara looks surprised at that, but she doesn't immediately dismiss what Cat's said. She knows this is one of the things Cat is best at, knowing which way the media and public will jump. There are times she's wrong, or at least off on her timelines, but she's very good at taking in all of the information and predicting what comes next. It's what lets her spot trends early enough to set them, what lets her find the stories that will be worth telling. That, as much as her journalistic skills, is what really let her build CatCo so early.

"You really think I mean that much to people?"

Shaking her head, Cat decides to push caution to the side and leans into kiss Kara. She can feel the towel slipping, but she barely manages to keep from taking advantage of that fact.

Pulling back just enough to look Kara in the eye, she makes sure her girlfriend is listening. "You mean all that and more, you know you do. If the world knew Kara Danvers and Supergirl were the same person, you'd have half the country nominating you for sainthood."

Kara blushes at that, which is probably Cat's favorite look on her. Especially in a towel that's definitely not covering everything anymore.

But those are thoughts for another time, and apparently today it's Cat's turn to be responsible about the schedule. "So come on, Saint Kara. Put some clothes on before we're late and they start without us."

"I think that's the first time you've told me to put clothes on," Kara says with a smirk and a wink, but she stands and crosses to the closet and the outfit they'd decided on. Cat usually hates matching outfits, but these are more complimentary than anything else so she can deal with them.

"Mm, not true. There was that time my mother showed up at 7am on your weekend off."

As expected, the mention of her mother earns a disgruntled look, and Kara spins into her clothes in seconds rather than drawing it out to tease Cat.

"You would bring that up," she says when she's settled back into Cat's view. "That was the worst moment of my life, I swear."

Cat doesn't even try to hide her laugh at that, standing and crossing to Kara's side. "Tell you what. If we can get to the parade and get through today, I'll make it up to you. Again."

Pretending to think for a moment, Kara eventually gives in and leans down to kiss Cat. "You've got a deal."


End file.
